Pain
by Titancrazee
Summary: Songfic to Pain by Three Days Grace. Red-X is tiredof living a lie. he hates being what he is. but he only wants one last thing. kinda Starfire/Red-x dont worry i still LOVE robstar


This isnt Starfire/Red-X. But have you ever thought about the couple? Its kinda cool. I mean a stupid person thought about the Robrea couple so why cant someone else think of the Starfire/Red-X couple? If you think this is all wrong don't flame me just say why you don't think its all wrong cuz its my imagination.

Red-x really cares for Star but she doesn't feel for him cuz she likes Robin. I still love the Robstar couple but Red-x at least deserves a chance. He has a heart. Remember that episode? Ya he helped Robin.

Anyways the song is called Pain by Three Days Grace and I think it describes the way his life s in my book. Look at the lyrics you'll understand better.

* * *

(cue music) Red-x's P.O.V

Pain 

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

I sat down in my favorite spot in the world. My roof. I just came back from another crime and once again I got away. Do I have to repeat my life like this?

_You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand _

I never wanted to be this. You all seen the good life of the "good side" and the bad guys just steal stuff. But its more than that. I hate what I do but I have to do it.

_This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you'll understand  
_

All I want is for someone to love me. I never got that wish. And I know I never will. Starfire loves someone else and I cant change that. I wish I could die without having to feel the pain.

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all _

But her. Just seeing her makes me feel so happy. She makes my life less suffering. I want her. Her smiling face. But Robin has the chance but he doesn't know it. Hes so lucky.

_Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
_

I'd give anything just to be him. And be with her. Wait, what is that in the sky?

_Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me, I've got a plan  
When the lights go up you'll understand _

Is that Starfire? It is! She's flying alone. She looks so beautiful it makes me want to kill myself. And I would.

_  
Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all _

"Starfire! Over here!" I call out to her hiding so she wont attack me. If I want to kill myself might as well let the person I love do it. I saw her coming down but she still doesn't know its me.

_Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing  
Rather feel pain!  
_

She comes closer to my hiding spot. She saw me and got in attack mode. "Wait Star I just want to talk to you. Here I'll put down my weapons.", I said. I took off my belt and set it down. She calmed down and said, "What is it?".

_I know (I know, I know, I know)  
I know that you're wounded  
You know (you know, you know, you know)  
That I'm here to save you  
_

"Starfire, I hate my life as a criminal and I don't want to…live. I just wanted to say before I go was that-that…. I …. L-love..you.", I stammered out as she was open mouthed with shock. I waited for the pain to start kicking in again.

_You know (You know you know you know)  
I'm always here for you  
I know (I know I know I know)  
That you'll thank me later _

"Im sorry you can leave", I said in disappointment breaking the silence between us. I turned to leave but she came over to me and grabbed my arm. "No don't kill yourself. You can change.", she told me. I smiled behind my mask but inside I knew those words wouldn't persuade me.

_Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
_

"You don't know my life. I cant go back and change. My life is just full of crimes and it will always be like that till the end. Until I call it off. I don't want to live a life like this.", I told her. She creid. I didn't know why but she did. "Don't cry Star I'll be gone that means less work for you Titans. Why do you feel sad?"

_Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough _

"Please its ok don't say you'll kill yourself. No. Don't do it.", she said streaming with tears. Why did she feel sad? "Red-X I do not love you but I like you as a friend and I know you are more than a thief. Come with me and the Teen Titan shall change you." Was she helping me? Nobody ever did before. But I've got to many people chasing after me and I don't want her to be involved in it. "Star its ok maybe I'll see you in the next life. I love you.", I said again.

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

"Just do it for me, just kill me. Save me Starfire and just kill me. Don't refuse just kill me. It will make me happy. Please.", I declared as more and more tears poured down her face. She unfolded my mask and kissed me but I knew it wasn't real. At least she cared. She stepped back preparing the starbolt.

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
_

"Goodbye Star. I'll see you sometime in the future. Tell Robin I'll miss him too.", I told her as the bolt got bigger and bigger. It finally reached its limit and she threw it saying, "Goodbye Red-X my friend." And that's the end of me. Finally I don't have to continue living a lie. Im finally happy the pain is gone.

_Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain_

*Sniff* Im soo sorry that's so sad. I made it sad. Its my fault. Poor Red-X. Something told me to make it like that. And I had to follow it.

Im gonna make a Starfire/Red-X fluff next cuz this story is to sad.

Review please or I'll make you read another one of my sad fics!! The button is right there don't be lazy tell me what you think.


End file.
